The Moment I Knew
by Anka7995
Summary: Summary: It is Hermione's birthday; she is surrounded by friends and family. But she isn't happy… the person who matters is not there and that is the moment she knew.


**_A.N.: _**This is written for Taylor Swift Appreciation Challenge in HPFC by no-dreams-tonight. As those who know me know I love Taylor Swift with a capital "L", so I loved this challenge and went to it! I debated with myself a lot and decided I will write it in Hermione's POV. I researched on the song and found that it was for her 21st Birthday, you'll get the link when you read the story.

Warning: This is not exactly for Ron/Hermione fans. It does indicate Hermione's love for Ron but it also shows the mistake by Ron. One Shot.

**The Moment I knew**

**_You should've been there,  
Should've burst through the door,  
With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,  
And it would've felt like,  
A million little shining stars had just aligned,  
And I would've been so… happy._**

**Summary: **It is Hermione's birthday; she is surrounded by friends and family. But she isn't happy… the person who matters is not there and that is the moment she knew.

It was 19th September, 2000. I just turned twenty one! I am supposed to be happy, I try to be happy. I had no plans for today, I am not into throwing parties, the only thing I had planned out for the day was work and then the dinner with her parents, her extended family, the Weasleys and her brother in everything in but blood. But my heart was not in it. No, I am not into parties but I am not a party-spoiler, I usually enjoy when others are happy and enjoying in a party. Today was sadder than usual because Ron was not with me… he hadn't even wished me. He was on a tour for Chuddley Cannons. It was just two days ago we were discussing my birthday over the phone call. I smiled a bit sadly as I remembered the time when I was introducing him to cell-phone and telephone. It took a bit of effort to convince him that he need not shout all over England to talk over the phone. Well, we were discussing what should _we _do on my birthday and he suggested a big party (a post We-Won-Quidditch kind of party). I honestly did not mind the idea of party but skimpily dressed girls, leering boys and half the crowd I didn't knew was not exactly on my dream guest list. So I refused and he whined, I smiled and we shifted to unimportant talks. At the end of the conversation I had softly asked him, "You'll be here, right?" I knew I sounded vulnerable and more than anything hopeful and I could _hear_ his assuring smile when he said, "Baby, I'll be there…"

He wasn't here, not yet anyways. I glanced at the clock; it was seven well Ron had five more hours before my birthday ends. I was optimistic and I knew he will be there…

I was woken from my stupor by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in…" I said.

Draco Malfoy _sauntered _in and shook his head at me, "Granger, I thought I told you take the day off."

"I was born to work, Malfoy." I muttered, which was true, as my birthday had a spectacular date, I hardly had a day off on my birthday, during school it would be the hectic start of the term and at work post-holiday time, which meant more pending work leading to more work.

"I am your boss Granger, listen to me sometimes." Malfoy muttered. I smirked, the day had been cursed when I and Malfoy became friends… it was in our eighth year and after graduation I joined his company as the solicitor. Ron surprisingly understood. I loved the way he changed for the better. I loved the way he tried for me.

"Shut up, Malfoy and let me work." I said.

"Fine!" He said throwing up his hand in frustration, "You take over, Weaselette."

I looked up in surprise as Ginny came into my view. I saw her and Draco exchanging a look and groaned. This can't be good.

"Come on, Hermione… time for your surprise birthday party as there is no way to convince you to get your arse off the office chair, I had to let the cat out of the bag." Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

I couldn't help the grin that made its way on my face. It must have been Ron's idea all along. I was sure of it.

Ginny looked at me and her smile fell a little. She apparated me to her room in Grimmauld's Place.

"He is not here, is he?" I asked, calmly.

Ginny shook her head in negation. I sighed and blinked to control the tears which threatened to fall.

I gave a forced smile. Ginny smiled sympathetically at me and waved her wand to summon a red cocktail dress.

"Here you go" she smiled and I will get you ready.

I was dressed in my red dress, wearing red lipstick, which Ginny assured, was perfect on me and my hair was styled in a beautiful plait with my hair falling on my shoulders but there was no one to impress… I looked round the room, not for the first time in the night. There was everyone, family, friends and everyone I knew and cared for. They were happy, laughing and enjoying themselves. I loved to see them smile. The scars of the war have almost disappeared as Harry and Draco interact and talk like friends and Ginny and Astoria discuss the latest trends. Pansy and Luna are discussing wrackspruts, with Pansy genuinely interested in the blonde head.

But he was not there… I looked at the door half expecting him to burst through the door, smiling goofily.

**_I've got my eye on the door,  
Just waiting for you to walk in,  
But the time is ticking,  
People ask me how I've been  
As I comb back through my memory,  
How you said you'd be here,  
You said you'd be here._**

My friends wish me. Harry and the twins are making comments about me and the party dress. Teasing me and trying to brighten my mood… but all I could give them was a fake smile… but close friends know when something was wrong with you. Harry, twins and Ginny exchanged looks as Mrs. Weasley hugged me and petted my cheek. I just wanna go home and throw myself on the bed and cry myself to sleep just be alone.

"He said he'd be here…" I said as Harry looked at me with pity.

"I know…" Harry smiled and kissed my forehead and I sighed.

**_And the hours pass by,  
Now I just wanna be alone,  
But your close friends always seem to know  
When there's something really wrong,  
So they follow me down the hall,  
And there in the bathroom,  
I try not to fall apart,  
And the sinking feeling starts,  
As I say hopelessly,  
"He said he'd be here."_**

I cannot control the tears anymore as they flow freely, I am sure the mascara and eyeliner is definitely smudged. Before I know it I am engulfed in a hug by Ginny, twins and Harry.

**_What do you say  
When tears are streaming down your face  
In front of everyone you know?  
And what do you do when the one  
Who means the most to you  
Is the one who didn't show?_**

We acted and pretended I was strong. I faked a smile which fooled almost all. Who knew me gave me sympathetic songs. They sang my birthday song and I cut the chocolate cake, his favourite flavor.

**_And it was like slow motion,  
Standing there in my party dress,  
In red lipstick,  
With no one to impress,  
And they're all standing around me singing  
"Happy birthday to you",  
But there was one thing missing,  
And that was the moment I knew._**

It was hours later and my birthday passed. My cell-phone buzzed, I picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry, baby." Is the first thing he says.

I sigh and say, "I am sorry too." Because that's the moment I knew.


End file.
